Sisterama!
by JessySayWhat
Summary: Kim likes Jerry but also likes Jack who is head-over-heels for her twin-sister Kailey! This causes a big problem for everyone. What will happen when everything comes out in the open? Guess you have to read to find out, won't you?
1. The New Kid

Kim's POV:

It is really cold this morning but anyways it's the first day of school and I want it to be perfect. I got out of bed and showered and put on some clothes. It took me a full twenty-minutes to decide what I wanted to wear because I wanted Jerry to like it. YEAH! I have a crush on Jerry….big deal! I finally decided on a tank top that marked "I GOT SWAG YO!" and pink skinny jeans. I finished off the outfit with pink high top sketchers, some make-up and a heart-shaped necklace.

I walked downstairs and met my twin sister/best-friend Kailey downstairs eating cereal. She didn't look much like me but she also had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red beanie and a short red skirt, a black checkered shirt and a black cow-boy boots. When she saw me she smiled and gave me the look- the you love Jerry look- and I returned the "you jealous" look. We played around afterwards and then eventually my mother came downstairs.

"You girls finished?" she asked putting on her left-side earring.

"Yep!" we said together then giggled.

"Ok then ladies! We shall go then." She said walking towards the door. We grabbed our haversacks which looked the same and ran behind her through the door. It took us fifteen minutes to get to Seaford High but we finally got there.

"Bye Mom!" I said hopping out of the Mercedes.

"Love You!" Kailey said following me. My mom smiled.

"Love you too girls!" she said as she pulled off. Here I am! At Seaford! The place where I will live the best moments of life. I walked up the stairs fixing my outfit so it wouldn't look bad for Jerry. I walked in the school with Kailey at my side. The first thing I did was glance around for Jerry. I saw him in a corner chatting with the guys: Eddie and Milton. He looked hot! He was wearing a black beanie, A white T-Shirt, Black Jeans and lack high-tops

"You go with Jerry!" Kailey said following my stares.

"Really!?" I asked not wanting to leave her alone. "You can come with me if you like y'know!" She shook her head. I turned around and started walking towards him with a smile on my face.

"Wha' the do girl!" said Jerry smiling at me. I loved when he smiled. He looked liked fricking Brad Pitt for god's sake

"New School…same Jerry!" I said with a grin.

"New Year and same beautiful Kim!" he retorted. I couldn't help but blush at the fact that he thought I was beautiful.

"Thanks Jerry!" I said playfully. The rest of the guys rolled their eyes. They hated it when me and Jerry got all flirty. Maybe they were jealous? Nah! They weren't! I mean Eddie likes Grace and Milton is already dating Julie.

"Cut it out you two!" said Eddie

"What? We're just friends you guys!" I said in a high-pitched tone. God dammit! Why can't I lie to save my life!

"Yeah sure!" said Milton speaking through gritted teeth. Milton was afraid of me because I was a black-belt in Karate. I could be pretty intimidating at times when I want to be.

Right at that moment a guy came by on a skateboard. He was sexy-but not as sexy as Jerry. He had long brown hair, chocolate eyes and was kind of tall. He was doing a bunch of stunts on that board. He looked up at me as he passed me and winked. I smiled in return and Jerry must've noticed or something.

"Who was that new kid?" he asked sounding a little edgy as if he was pissed at someone.

"Jack Brewer!" said Eddie. We all looked at Eddie! How did he know that! Eddie barely talked to people because he was busy stuffing his face with food.

"What I know people!" said Eddie looking hurt but it was true, Eddie doesn't have friends outside of me, Jerry and Milton. I guess we shouldn't have been so harsh but we have to get to the point.

"Ok! Ok! Well I'm anchoring the school papers this year and well as you know they always put in a special piece to welcome new children and well Jack's name was amongst them along with his picture," said Eddie, "They also said that he is a black belt karate student."

"Hmm…..sexy and dangerous!" I said talking to myself. I like Jerry, sure, but that doesn't mean I can't think Jack is cute. Does it?

"You think he's sexy?" I looked up and I saw Jerry staring at me a little hurt and confused.

"Je-Jerry! I didn't mean it in that way!" I stammered but he just slung his bag over his shoulders and walked away. Great! Just great! Now Jerry isn't speaking to me! I like him….doesn't he know that.

"Awkward!" said Milton shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Whatever! I'm going to see my other friends! Toodles!" I said storming away. I really wasn't going to see my friends, I just wanted to get away from the guys. Well I guess I should listen to some music. I opened my bag but it wasn't my stuff in there….it was Kaileys!

"Great! Not again!" I said now looking around for Kailey.

Kailey's POV:

Well after Kim left me alone I just sat on a bench near the lockers. I just wanted some time alone before I start High School officially. No one, no noise just me, myself and I. I have friends of course! I mean I am on the cheerleading squad and am quite popular I guess! Anywho's wh-

" Hey beautiful!" I heard someone say jumping me out of my thoughts. Great! Another perv! I turned up to tell him a piece of my mind to that jerk but when I looked up I saw the most handsome guy I have ever seen in my entire life! I haven't seen him before. He had the most lovely brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that could make anyone do anything he wanted. Oh sweet lord!

"You're new aren't you?" I said.

"Yeah. How'd you know anyways?"

"You have that new guy smell!" I said smiling.

"Anyways, I'm Jack Anderson." He stretched his arms out to me and I shook it.

"Kailey- Kailey Crawford"

"Ok Kailey! Nice to meet you!" I smiled in return. Jack is totally hot and plus he thinks I'm pretty! OMG! I have to totally tell Kim whenever I see her!

"Well likewise!" I said standing up to leave but I tripped on my bag strap! I closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor but I didn't. Instead I was in someone's arms!

"You can open your eyes now!" I opened them and saw I was in Jack's arms, who was smiling. I was so closed to his lips. His eyes are so dreamy! I want to kiss him- no I have to kiss him.

I started to lean in and he did too. Our lips are centimeters apart. So close!

"Ehum!" I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Kim staring at us.


	2. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin' it or anything related to it! I just am writing a story**.

Kailey's POV:

"Ehum!" I heard someone clearing their throat and I looked up and saw Kim staring at us. She looked kind of hurt. Why? She doesn't even know Jack.

"Umm hey!" Jack said coolly as though nothing happened.

"This is my twin sister Kimberly but everyone calls her Kim. Kim this is Jack." I said pointing to each as I called their name.

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"So Kim….what's up?" I said feeling a little awkward. I mean like although Kim doesn't know him, much less has a crush on him, I feel as though I was about to kiss her boyfriend. Know what I mean?

Kim's POV:

"Oh right!" I said. I completely forgot about Kailey's bag. Just walking in seeing her about to kiss Jack was just a tad bit overwhelming for me. I guess I'm kind of jealous. Why? Why the hell am I jealous? I don't have feelings for Jack! I don't, right? Anyways back to reality.

"This is your bag! We mixed it up again."

"Shit! You didn't go in there did you?"

"Yeah. How else would I have known!" I said throwing my arms up.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing! Jeeze!" What's up with Kay today? Why is she so defensive!? I mean we are both girls so even if she had something girly in there it wouldn't be such a big deal.

"Whatever! Here's your bag" she gave me my bag and collected hers.

"So you two?" I said now turning to Jack who was just standing there like a soldier doing nothing.

"What about us?"

"Don't think I didn't see you two! You almost kissed and would've if I didn't interrupt."

"Listen," said Jack walking up, "What you saw really was nothing. Ok? We just got caught up in the moment and I guess with all the hormones and stuff we just y'know. I don't like Kailey….why would I?"

Kailey's POV:

Oh my fricking god! Did Jack just say that? How could he? I thought he liked me! Guess he's just like all the rest of 'em! Come barging into your life and want to ruin it! Well I've got news for him! He's not going to walk all over me and expect me to just live with it and then go buy myself fifty cats and go mope into the corner….he could go fuck himself for all I care!

Jack's POV:

Kailey stormed off and left me standing there with Kim. What did I just do! God why am I so god-darn stupid! I didn't mean that….I mean of course I like her! Who goes up to a girl and tries to kiss her if he doesn't like her! What kind a wack-job would do that! Kailey is beautiful! Those great eyes and blonde hair with brown streaks and those legs…..oohh those legs! I gotta get her back!

"Kailey wait!"

"Jack fuck you!" she yelled turning the corner her voice cracking a bit.

Kim's POV:

Jack tried to go behind Kailey but apparently she didn't want to be followed so it was just me and him standing here left feeling awkward.

"So….." I said trying to relieve the mood.

"Yeah," He mumbled nervously.

"That was…"

"Weird! I know and I'm sorry but I never know the right things to say and I guess it came out wrong. Any case who would want a jerk like me! I'm just another jackass out of the many I guess."

"No you're not!" I said stepping forward closer to Jack, "Although I barely know you and we just met, I can tell that you're a pretty awesome dude. You're also quite good looking and any girl would be happy to have you! I mean I must admit I was kind of jealous when you and Kailey were about to kiss just now because I sort of like you! Who doesn't!? Any case you have tons of girls pounding down on your door so never mind with the foolish country girl." I turned around ready to leave after just making a complete ass of myself. But a hand grabbed me spinning me around.

"You're not just a country girl!" Jack said right before pulling me into a kiss. It felt right yet so wrong. My stomach felt all gooey and nice but what about Kailey!? And Jerry! That can wait! I put my hand around his waist and he pushed me gently into the lockers. We were making out and anyone could come and see us at any point! He groped my breast and I let out a moan.

"The fuck!" someone yelled. I pushed Jack to see who it was. Great! Just the persons I wanted to see…..Jerry and Kailey!

**I would like to say thanks for the awesome reviews! What do you think! Please review people! You don't have to have an account. Just scroll down to the bottom and choose a cool name and write however you feel. But if you do have an account just write the reviews. Let me know what you think! Love Ya! Rock on!**


End file.
